Gomen Seijuuro-kun
by V. Yuki-chan
Summary: Bermesraan dengan Tetsuya adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang akan dilakukan Akashi padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersama Tetsuya di hari liburnya. Di hari itu juga, banyak hal yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. /AkaKuro/ Fluffy AkaKuro/ First fic buatan Yuki di fandom ini/ RnR please/ Oneshoot/


**Gomen, Seijuuro-kun**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Gomen, Seijuuro-kun milik Yuki seorang! \^o^/

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Rate: T

Warn : Typo, OOC, AU,

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya.."

Satu nama yang terus-terusan berada di pikirannya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang penjahat yang telah mencuri hati seorang Akashi Seijuuro begitu saja. Membuatnya mabuk cinta, overdosis karena terus-terusan melihat wajah manisnya, membuatnya candu dengan wangi vanilla yang menyeruak begitu mereka berdekatan.

Katakan Seijuuro berlebihan atau lebay. Hey, siapapun bisa menjadi berlebihan saat jatuh cinta.

Satu hari tanpa melihat Tetsuya-'nya' sama saja satu hari tanpa udara bagi Seijuuro. Sebanyak apapun pekerjaannya, sesibuk apapun dirinya, sepadat apapun jadwalnya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kebutuhan Seijuuro akan si surai baby blue itu.

Wajah poker face yang terkadang sulit dipahami, kulit porselennya yang terkadang membuat Seijuuro sendiri merasa jika menyentuhnya itu bisa rusak kapan saja, bibir yang diam-diam tersenyum tipis saat tak ada yang menyadarinya –minus Seijuuro tentunya-, surai biru langit musim panas dan warna mata senada yang membuatnya seolah-olah tenggelam didalamnya saat ia menatapnya dalam. Dan jangan lupakan aroma vanilla yang membuatnya menjadi pecandu akut.

Seijuuro merindukannya. Ia merindukan si surai baby blue dengan muka tembok itu .

Dan inilah yang membuatnya menyeret kakinya –mobilnya- menuju sebuah rumah sederhana dimana pujaan hatinya dibesarkan. Rumah dengan papan nama 'Kuroko' didepannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, dipencetnya bel rumah Tetsuya. Dengan seluruh percaya diri dan sebuah senyum tipis untuk menemui kedua orang tua yang mungkin ..-tidak, Seijuuro akan membuat itu menjadi pasti- menjadi mertuanya nanti.

"Hai~ Siapa disana?" Suara lembut terdengar. Bisa Seijuuro tebak, itu adalah ibunya Tetsuya.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Aku temannya Tetsuya." Balas Seijuuro dengan lancar. Tidak gugup, tidak bertele-tele. Tentu saja, ia sudah menyempurnakan ini sebelumnya, karena dia sempurna.

"Ara ara. Douzo, Akashi-kun!" Senyum yang merekah menyambut ketika pintu didepannya terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut baby blue menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Pantas saja Tetsuya terlihat manis, ibunya saja begitu cantik.

"Ojamashimasu." Ucap Seijuuro ketika keduanya telah memasuki rumah Tetsuya.

"Tecchan~ Akashi-kun datang berkunjung~" Teriak Ibu Tetsuya pada anaknya yang mungkin masih berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Hai~ Aku akan segera kesana~"

Itu dia, suara yang bagaikan dentingan piano baginya, sama seperti alunan music yang sering ia dengarkan saat kecil dulu. Begitu menyejukan dan merindukan.

Tak lama, surai biru muda itu turun dari lantai atas. Kemeja biru pucat dengan cardigan v-neck berwarna biru gelap serta celana jins hitam yang membalut kakinya. Rambut baby bluenya ditata seperti biasa.

"Ohayo Tetsuya." Sapanya saat iris heterochrome dan iris biru itu bertemu.

"Ohayo Akashi-kun. Maaf agak terlambat." Ucap Tetsuya yang dijawab 'tidak masalah' oleh si surai merah.

"Karena sudah disini, mari ikut kami sarapan Akashi-kun~" Tawar Ibu Tetsuya yang ditolak dengan halus oleh Seijuuro. Buah tidak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya. Bila Tetsuya begitu keras kepala, maka ibunya pun tidak jauh lebih keras kepala. Seijuuro pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengikuti ajakan kedua surai baby blue itu.

Dan saat itu, Seijuuro merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Suasana sebuah keluarga begitu terasa disana, meski ayah Tetsuya sendiri sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja hingga tidak berada di rumah.

Suasana yang membuat Seijuuro berharap tanpa sadar, 'ku harap aku bisa merasakan ini lagi suatu saat nanti'

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyumannya saat melihat binar dimata Seijuuro ketika mereka berkunjung ke taman bermain. Membuat beberapa pria dan wanita menatapnya 'gemas'. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, namun mata belangnya sangat antusias untuk menelisik setiap sudut area taman bermain itu sendiri.

Tetsuya tidak tahu jika dengan membawa si pemuda merah ke taman bermain, membuatnya dapat melihat sisi lain pemuda absolut itu.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau belum pernah kemari sebelumnya?" Tanya Tetsuya masih dengan senyumnya yang disambut tatapan 'gemas' bagi yang melihatnya.

Seijuuro menatap balik Tetsuya, melihat wajah manis Tetsuya saat tersenyum membuatnya tambah senang. Tapi ia benci tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Hey, Tetsuya miliknya!

Berdecak, Seijuuro pun menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya'nya' sambil memberikan tatapan intimidasi bagi siapapun yang menatap miliknya.

"Tidak juga, sebelum Okaa-sama meninggal, aku pernah beberapa kali berkunjung."

Tetsuya hanya menggumamkan 'hmm'. Tetsuya baru ingat kalau Ibu Akashi meninggal ketika pria itu berumur 7 tahun. Pantas saja ia begitu antusias datang kesini, ya meski tidak ditampakan diwajah tampannya itu.

Upss.. apakah baru saja ia bilang kalau Seijuuro tampan?

"Ck, dan Tetsuya, berhentilah tersenyum di tempat umum. Ini bukan permintaan, ini perintah!" Bosan dengan mengintimidasi orang sekeliling mereka yang tak jera menatap Tetsuya'nya', lebih baik Seijuuro mengintimidasi orang didepannya untuk tidak senyum sembarangan. Selain pada dirinya tentu saja.

.

.

.

Menaiki berbagai wahana ringan, mencicipi semua makanan dan memakannya berdua, mencoba berbagai tantangan dan sudah pasti Seijuuro memenangkannya. Itu semua adalah sebuah kebahagian besar bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Melupakan pekerjaannya, melupakan tugas perusahaan ataupun tugas dewan kesiswaan yang menumpuk, melupakan bagaimana monotonnya hidupnya sebelum bertemu Tetsuya dulu, melupakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki orang lain setelah ibunya meninggal, melupakan siapa dirinya.

Bersama Tetsuya membuatnya lupa segalanya, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan gelar Akashi yang selama ini membimbingnya menjadi laki-laki yang sempurna.

"Tetsuya pegang tanganku." Seijuuro menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak takut Roller coaster Akashi-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Tetsuya masih membiarkan tangan Seijuuro yang menggantung disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menawarkan tanganku padamu Tetsuya, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memegang tanganku."

Ah, inilah Akashi Seijuuro, selalu absolut. Tapi Tetsuya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Toh ia sudah terbiasa, dan ia juga menyukai sifat buruk yang terkadang membuatnya senang itu.

Menghela nafasnya, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menyambut uluran tangan Seijuuro dan menggenggamnya.

Hangat. Tangan kaptennya selalu hangat kapanpun ia menggenggamnya. Membuat rasa panas menjalar dipipinya.

"Tetsuya apa kau kepanasan? Wajahmu memerah?"

Deg deg deg deg

Lagi. Surai biru itu merasa jantungnya mau meledak ketika sebelah tangan Seijuuro yang lain menarik dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"A-a-aku t-tidak apa – apa Akashi-kun."

Seijuuro menarik lagi tangan dan wajahnya ketika roller coaster mulai berjalan. Ya meski genggaman tangannya itu tak akan pernah dilepasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya? Wahana ini lebih lama dari pada yang biasanya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa saja langsung memerintahkan permainan ini untuk berhenti sekarang juga."

Oh, ayolah Seijuuro tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada pemuda disampingnya. Ia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memerah adalah suatu kesenangan batin baginya.

"Aku baik Akashi-kun. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan disini adalah kau. Baik kah? Kau sudah lama tidak kesini selama bertahun-tahun."

Oh Tetsuya, kau pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu rupanya. Tapi tentu saja Seijuuro lebih pintar darimu untuk mengetahui apa yang kini kau rasakan.

"Kau meremehkanku Tetsuya? Guncangan seperti wahana ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Jawabnya dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Tetsuya hanya mengendus pelan, lalu mulai memperhatikan jalur yang kini sudah nyaris mencapai puncak.

"Oh aku lupa." Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada si merah yang tiba-tiba berbicara. "Ada satu guncangan yang membuatku kalah."

Kini mereka tempat dipuncak peluncuran pertama, dan Tetsuya masih menatap wajah Seijuuro.

"Guncangan di jantungku yang kau sebabkan tidak bisa ku hentikan."

Tetsuya melebarkan matanya. "A-Ap-aaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Tetsuya reflex berteriak ketika mereka mulai meluncur tepat setelah Seijuuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Barusan, Seijuuro …

…menggombalinya kan?

.

.

.

"… -kun"

"…shi-kun"

"Akashi-kun"

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah mendapat focus, iris heterochromenya pun sontak mencari Tetsuya yang ternyata masih berada di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita turun." Tetsuya mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka yang tak bisa lepas karena Seijuuro menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Ah, iya." Dengan 'sedikit' tidak rela, surai merah itu melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan turun dari wahana roller coaster itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku pingsan saat naik wahana itu? Itu sangat tidak mungkin?" Wajah tampan itu mengerut curiga, menatap Tetsuya meski yang didapatnya hanya wajah datar yang terus memandang lurus ke jalanan.

"Itu mungkin saja Akashi-kun, sebelumnya wahana itu mengalami guncangan. Bahkan aku dan beberapa orang lainnya 'tidak sadarkan diri', jadi tidak aneh kalau kau pingsan disana." Sergah Tetsuya masih dengan wajah temboknya.

Iris langit musim panas itu menatap serius iris heterochrome yang masih asik mengintrogasinya. Seijuuro menghela nafasnya saat ia tak bisa membaca apa yang saat ini Tetsuya pikirkan.

Sekali lagi, ia memandang Tetsuya yang masih asik menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya. Kini mereka sedang berada di halte untuk menunggu bus pulang.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya bersikeras untuk tetap pulang menggunakan bus meski ia sudah memaksanya untuk menaiki mobil jemputannya.

Melihat Tetsuya yang memaksa untuk tetap menyeruput minumanya, membuat Seijuuro mau tak mau mengulum senyumannya. Padahal siapapun tahu kalau minuman itu sudah habis.

"Tetsuya-"

"Akashi-kun, busnya sudah datang. Ayo masuk."

Seijuuro tersentak -meski tak ditampakannya- saat tangan Tetsuya menariknya dan menggenggamnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam bus.

Seijuuro tidak akan pernah tersenyum jika bukan karena Tetsuya. Seijuuro tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya bersantai dari pekerjaannya jika ia tidak menginginkan waktu luang lebih banyak bersama Tetsuya. Seijuuro tidak akan pernah tahu perbedaan taman bermain dengan dulu jika Tetsuya tidak mengajaknya kesana. Seijuuro juga tidak akan pernah merasakan rasanya naik bus jika Tetsuya tidak memaksanya.

Bagi Seijuuro, Tetsuya sudah membimbingnya menuju kebahagiaan tanpa sadar.

"Akashi-kun, kau mau?" Tetsuya menyodorkan kentang goreng yang tidak sengaja tersisa dari cemilan yang mereka beli.

"Masukan."

Oh, itu sangat ambigu Seijuuro. Lihatlah beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah kalian berdua.

Mengedipkan matanya dua kali, Tetsuya masih tidak mengerti dengan kata aneh yang barusan digunakan oleh Seijuuro barusan.

"Maksudmu, suapi?" Ralat Tetsuya.

Nah yang ini baru benar.

Seijuuro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya sambil terus mengangkat-angkat dagunya dan membuka mulutnya.

Jujur, Tetsuya saat ini malu sekali. Kenapa Akashi-kun harus meminta hal memalukan ini di depan banyak orang seperti ini?

Satu suapan sudah masuk. Tetsuya masih sibuk menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang mampir diwajahnya. Sedangkan Seijuuro masih asik mengunyah kentang hasil 'suapan' Tetsuya dengan wajah bahagia.

.

"Akashi-kun, untuk apa kita kesini?" Mata secerah langit biru itu mengedar pandangannya pada berbagai aksesoris dari yang mahal sampai yang murah yang terpajang di took aksesoris tentunya –masa iya di toko sepatu?-

"Tentu saja untuk membeli sesuatu Tetsuya." Mata heterochrome-nya masih asik melihat-lihat berbagai barang murahan –dasar holang kaya:v. "Jadi toko seperti ini." Gumamnya kecil.

"Huh? Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Merasa tak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari pemuda merah didepannya, Tetsuya pun penasaran. Mungkinkah Akashi –

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya Tetsuya."

-ternyata benar. Dasar anak holang kaya. :/

"Oh." Singkat, jelas, padat. Ini yang namanya mati topik.

Puas dengan melihat toko aksesoris pinggiran, Seijuuro pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tetsuya. Kenapa sejak tadi anak ini diam saja? Terlalu terbiasa kesini kah? Atau tak ada yang ingin dibelinya kah?

"Tetsuya, tidak ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Tidak."

Seijuuro menggedikan bahunya tak perduli. Lagipula ia pun begitu, tidak ada benda yang menarik perhatiannya dari tadi. Matanya pun kembali berkeliling. Dan berhenti ketika melihat sepasang kekasih –tahu dari mana? Tentu karena dia selalu benar- yang kini membeli beberapa barang yang sama. Dan ia pun tertarik akan hal itu.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Akashi.

"hmm?"

Tetsuya sudah menjawab, tapi Akashi tidak yakin mengatakan ini pada Tetsuya. Jadi ia hanya melirik beberapa pasangan kekasih, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ja–"

"Akashi-kun, bisakah kita membeli satu pasang barang?"

Seijuuro tertegun. Oh ayolah, dia lupa kalau hanya Tetsuya saja yang bisa membuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Selesai memberi barang couple sebagai hadiah mereka, keduanya pun lebih memilih untuk mampir ke restoran cepat saji. Ya, meski pada awalnya Seijuuro menolak mentah-mentah untuk pergi ke tempat yang –baginya- laknat itu.

"Aku ingin membeli Vanilla shake disana Akashi-kun."

"Tidak, aku tidak suka pergi kesana, itu tidak sehat Tetsuya. Lebih baik kita pergi ke restoran yang lebih sehat."

"Tapi disana tidak ada Vanilla shake."

Seijuuro menatap nyalang Tetsuya, ia marah tentu saja. Tetsuya menolak ajakannya, dan bersikeras untuk makan disana. Ia benci itu.

"Jika Akashi-kun tetap ingin pergi kesana, silahkan pergi sendiri. Aku akan tetap membeli Vanilla shake."

Tapi bukan Tetsuya namanya kalau mengalah begitu saja pada Seijuuro. Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu meninggalkan Seijuuro yang menatapnya marah.

Biar saja, toh ia hanya ingin vanilla shake.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Akashi-kun? Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke restoran yang lebih mahal?"

"…"

"Jadi dikemanakan dirimu yang absolut itu Akashi-kun?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tertular tsunderenya Midorima-kun ya?"

Baiklah, Tetsuya mulai berisik dan Seijuuro makin tersindir. Ia memang bilang kalau ingin pergi ke restoran yang lebih mahal. Tapi.. sendirian? Big NO.

Tujuannya sejak awal adalah 'bersama Tetsuya' masa iya ia harus berpisah karena kudapan siang?

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tetsuya masih menatap Seijuuro yang meminum kopinya dengan cuek, tapi yang jadi masalah itu –

-seringaiannya Tetsuya.

Ah, Seijuuro makin merasa keabsolutannya menghilang entah kemana. Ia harus mencari cara untuk memutar balikan keadaan. Harus.

Menyeringai, ia menatap balik Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba kaget dengan seringaiannya yang mencurigakan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya? Kau ada masalah dengan ini?" Seijuuro bangkit, ia yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsuya kini berpindah menjadi tepat disamping Tetsuya.

"A-apa yang ingin–"

SLRUUPP

Bahu Tetsuya mendadak tegang ketika Seijuuro dengan tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya. Sontak babyblue itu mendorong tubuh Seijuuro untuk menjauh.

"A-a-apa yang kau l-lakukan?"

Seijuuro tertawa dalam hati, wajah merah yang nyaris menyamai surainya itu sangat lucu sekaligus membuatnya candu. Ia ingin mengerjai Tetsuya lebih dan lebih. Seperti mengerjainya di ranjang –mungkin ?

Oke stop, ini bukan rated M.

"Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa rasa vanilla shake yang sangat kau sukai itu Tetsuya."

"Hah? T-tapi vanilla shakenya ada di-" Tetsuya menatap gelas vanilla shakenya yang sudah kosong.

"Yang itu sudah habis. Kupikir rasamu akan sama seperti vanilla shake karena kau sering meminumnya. Dan ternyata aku benar."

"T-tidak mungkin! Itu tidak berpengaruh Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak salah Tetsuya. Aku selalu benar, aku absolut." Seijuuro mengambil punggung tangan Tetsuya. Lalu dijilat. "Hora, rasa ini seperti vanilla shake. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri."

Mata bulat Tetsuya makin lebar. Tidak ada yang memberi tahunya tentang pengaruh minum vanilla shake terlalu banyak. Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk mencari segala macam hal tentang Vanilla shake.

Seijuuro kembali menyeringai tatkala Tetsuya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang barusan dijilatnya.

Ditariknya tangan Tetsuya hingga pemuda itu jatuh kepelukannya. Dan lagi, dijilatnya leher Tetsuya.

"Kau ingin merasakannya kan?"

Badan Tetsuya menggigil, Akashi terlihat.. err.. ganas?

CUP

"Engg.."

Seijuuro mencium Tetsuya dan memaksa daging tak bertulang itu untuk beradu. Dan mereka baru berhenti ketika Tetsuya membutuhkan pasokan udara. Itupun Seijuuro melepaskannya dengan terpaksa.

"Hah.. hahh.. Apa itu t-tadi? Seperti vanilla shake dan…

… kopi?"

-Masih polos, eh?-

Tetsuya mengelap bibirnya yang basah, lalu beringsut ke pojokan kursi untuk menghindari Seijuuro.

"Itulah yang kau rasakan kalau kita ciuman Tetsuya." Seijuuro menyeringai pada Tetsuya yang masih sibuk mengelap bibirnya. "Mau lagi?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya. Berhentilah menjaga jarak dariku, kemari."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Seijuuro tersenyum jahil. Demi apa, ia bisa melihat sisi ngambek Tetsuya karena kejadian di restoran cepat saji tadi?

"Ayolah Tetsuya, itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan."

"Apa? Masih ada lagi?" Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya dan ganti memelototi Seijuuro. Kesempatan itu digunakan Seijuuro untuk mendekati Tetsuya dan tersenyum jahil tepat didepan wajah manis itu.

"Tentu saja, bahkan sekarang pun bisa jika aku ingin."

Tetsuya menahan nafasnya. "T-tida-" Ia berniat menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda merah itu. Tapi tentu reflek Seijuuro lebih mengesankan dari Tetsuya, hingga lengan pemuda babyblue itu tertangkap sebelum hendak kabur.

"Jika kau menjauh seperti tadi, aku akan benar-benar menciumu didepan umum Tetsuya. Ini bukan ancaman, aku serius."

Tetsuya membatu. Oke, ia akan tetap disamping Seijuuro selama itu aman, kalau tanda bahaya muncul, Tetsuya akan memakai missdirectionnya pada Seijuuro.

Yah, semoga kau berhasil nak.

.

.

.

NIUUNGG NIUUNGG NIUUNGG /Backsound gagal/

Tetsuya melirik ambulance yang lewat didepan mereka ketika sedang menunggu giliran untuk menyebrang. Ambulance itu membuat Tetsuya ingat satu hal yang selalu mengganggunya sejak turun dari roller coaster tadi. Setelah ambulance itu lewat beberapa saat, ia melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Seijuuro.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hmm?"

Lampu sudah berubah menjadi merah, kini giliran mereka untuk menyebrang jalan. Langkah Seijuuro terhenti ketika Tetsuya tidak bergeming meskipun sudah sedikit ditarik olehnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kita harus menyebrang."

"Jika.. jika saja…"

Tetsuya mengambil nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya. Seijuuro tidak mengerti kenapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba gugup, padahal ia tidak melakukan aksi jahil versi dirinya itu sejak tadi.

"Jika saja.. kau… dihadapkan pilihan, kau atau aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bahu Seijuuro tegang. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda didepannya ini sampai-sampai melontarkan pertanyaan konyol macam itu.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya, berhenti mengatakan hal konyol. Kita harus segera menyebrang." Seijuuro berniat menarik tangan Tetsuya jika saja pemuda itu tidak balas menarik tangannya.

"Jawab saja Akashi-kun."

Seijuuro makin mengerutkan keningnya. Baiklah, mungkin dengan menjawab pertanyaan konyol Tetsuya bisa membuat ini menjadi lebih cepat.

"Tentu aku pilih kau. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"Hahh" –menghela nafas. Tetsuya tersenyum tulus pada Seijuuro. "Sudah kuduga." Bisiknya kecil.

Dilepasnya genggeman tangan itu, lalu ia berjalan satu langkah didepan Seijuuro.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang saat ini sangat kau inginkan dariku Akashi-kun?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan konyol.

Ingin sekali ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban jahil. Tapi entah kenapa yang keluar malah jawaban jujur dari lubuk hatinya-

"–Panggil aku Seijuuro." –dan pemuda bersurai merah itu ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkannya sekarang." Tetsuya mundur selangkah lebih jauh dari Seijuuro.

Seijuuro terpana, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Tetsuya dalam balutan bajunya yang diterpa sinar matahari. Membuat surai dan bola mata langitnya itu tampak bercahaya dan menjadi lebih indah dari sebelum sebelumnya.

"Gomen ne, Seijuuro-kun."

Tetsuya kembali mundur satu langkah.

Dan tepat suara merdu itu sampai di telinganya, di saat itu juga ia melihat Tetsuya-nya yang disambar oleh pengemudi truk yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Seijuuro membeku, telinganya tuli, seluruh tubuhnya serasa lumpuh.

'Tetsuya.. Tetsuya..' Nama itu kembali berputar dikepala Seijuuro.

'Gomen ne, Seijuuro-kun.' Suara itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Kenapa Tetsuya minta maaf? Kenapa ia melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol aneh sejak tadi? Dan–

-kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

Seijuuro tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, hingga cahaya terang yang membius matanya dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

'Tetsuya..'

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi keadaan korban? Bagaimana dengan temannya yang berambut biru?"

"Maksudmu pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Itukah namanya? Cepat hubungi keluarganya. Kau hubungi Akashi-sama."

Sensor telinga Seijuuro terganggu. Bukan, bukan karena mendengar nama keluarganya disebut. Melainkan ia mendengar nama Tetsuya disebut disebut.

Seijuuro pun ingin membuka matanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali, nafasnya sesak, tubuhnya sakit semua.

Tapi seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidaklah selemah itu, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memaksakan mata belangnya untuk terbuka.

Samar-samar ia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang ditarik oleh sesuatu, samar-samar juga ia melihat beberapa sosok orang berpakaian putih dikanan dan kirinya.

'Mereka semua berisik' batin Seijuuro saat kelima orang –menurut perkiraannya- disekelilingnya terus-terusan bicara mengenai tensi, detak jantung, dan pendarahan.

Tunggu,

-darah ?

Ingatan tentang Tetsuya kembali merambati kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya? Dimana dia sekarang?

"Te..su..ya?"

"Dia sadar!"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Seperti sebuah nama?"

"Mungkinkah temannya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya? Akashi-san?"

Seijuuro mengangguk lemah. Orang-orang ini tahu namanya, mungkin ia salah satu relasi kerja perusahaannya. Entahlah, apapun itu saat ini kepalanya sangat sakit, dan ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Tetsuya.

"Ia sudah ditangani dokter lain Akashi-san. Sekarang kau yang perlu ditangani."

Tidak mampu berkata dan berpikir, Seijuuro hanya diam. Ia bisa merasakan jarum suntik yang menembus kulitnya, serta perban-perban yang mulai melilit ditubuhnya.

'Tetsuya, kuharap kau baik baik saja.'

Mata Seijuuro sangat berat, ia ingin beristirahat. Pemuda absolut itu sudah tidak kuat lagi.

.

.

.

"Seijuuro-kun!"

Seijuuro membuka matanya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tetsuya yang menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seijuuro-kun? Bukankah aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku juga?"

"Permintaan.. mu?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya melembut, ia berjalan menuju Seijuuro dengan santai.

Seijuuro hanya menatap Tetsuya dalam diam. Bahkan ketika pemuda babyblue itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau tahu apa permintaanmu Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak ingat.

"Kau memintaku memanggilmu dengan Seijuuro kan? Dan sekarang aku sudah mengabulkannya."

Ah, iya. Sekarang Tetsuya sudah memanggil namanya. Jadi sudah sepantasnya ia diberikan hadiah.

Seijuuro tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersenyum puas, tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kaget tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak ingin melepasnya, jarang-jarang kan begini?

"Permintaanku adalah…" ia berbisik di tepat di telinga.

Tetsuya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan itu membuat kening Seijuuro menyerit.

"..hmm, tapi sebelum itu. Aku mau ini."

CUP

Bukan ciuman jahil, hanya sekedar menempel dan menyalurkan perasaan keduanya. Seijuuro pun tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih panas. Ia hanya ingin menerima perasaan Tetsuya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dilepasnya ciuman itu. Semburat merah terukir di pipi Tetsuya. Seijuuro pun hanya tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah imut Tetsuya.

Melihat Seijuuro tersenyum, membuatnya tertular untuk tersenyum.

"Nah, satu permintaanku adalah…"

Ditariknya leher Seijuuro untuk dipeluk, selanjutnya ia membisikan permintaannya yang membuat Seijuuro tercengang.

"… aku ingin menitipkan nyawaku pada Seijuuro-kun dan kau harus tetap hidup."

**3 tahun kemudian…**

Seijuuro menyesap kopi ditangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi dimanfaatkannya untuk memegang koran yang sedang dibacanya.

'Kecelakaan taman hiburan 3 tahun lalu terungkap. Di duga aksi seorang mantan pekerja yang dendam terhadap sang direktur membuatnya melakukan tindak kriminal'

Seijuuro menutup korannya. Masih teringat di kepalanya, kejadian hari itu yang sangat cepat.

Dimulai dari kencan hari minggu mereka, hingga fakta yang baru diketahuinya ketika ia sudah sadar dari operasinya.

Jalur roller coaster yang mereka taiki tiba-tiba putus yang menyebabkan mereka semua terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter. Banyak yang luka parah karena itu, bahkan tulang rusuk dan kaki Seijuuro patah yang menyebabkan dia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit dan segera di operasi.

Dan saat itu juga kenyataan pahit menunggunya. Kenyataan bahwa nyawa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa di selamatkan karena semua tulangnya patah dan pendarahan hebat dikepalanya yang tak terelakkan.

.

.

.

Seijuuro menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal untuk jalan senggang. Ia harus menuju ke kantornya karena rapat penting mendadak di hari liburnya itu.

Seijuuro menghela nafasnya, tiba-tiba suara Tetsuya mengingang di telinganya. Ucapan Tetsuya tentang permintaan terakhirnya.

'… aku ingin menitipkan nyawaku pada Seijuuro-kun dan kau harus tetap hidup.'

"Lucu sekali Tetsuya, itu bahkan dua permintaan, bukan satu. Apa kau tidak bisa berhitung?"

Ia tertawa miris. Meskipun ia sempat trauma karena kehilangan Tetsuya di hidupnya, tapi ia ingat janjinya saat itu dengan Tetsuya.

"Bahkan saat itu aku tidak tahu dimana kita mengadakan perjanjian itu Tetsuya, tapi suaramu terus bertahan dikepalaku."

Ingat tentang Tetsuya, Seijuuro jadi ingat tentang satu kejanggalan akan ingatannya.

Bukankah saat itu ia sempat pergi ke restoran cepat saji dan membeli sepasang barang couple? Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak melihat barang itu.

Padahal ia merasa yakin sekali itu nyata, dan ia selalu benar. Bahkan ingatannya masih benar-benar segar.

TIIN TIIN

Terlalu banyak melamun dan berpikir tentang kejanggalan itu, membuatnya kehilangan focus saat menyetir.

Seijuuro memang bukanlah pria bodoh yang kehilangan kendalinya hanya karena ia kurang focus. Tapi si pengemudi truk yang berlawanan arah itu yang kehilangan kendali, hingga benturan itu tak terelakkan.

BRAAAKKK DUAARR

Dan yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah sebuah déjà vu dimana suara berisik dan orang berpakaian serba putih. Setelahnya, seorang Akashi Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dari kejamnya roda dunia.

**Owari**

Akhirnya selesai. Akhirnya selesai, fiuh. Yuki capek. Capek hati Karena gak tahu ini bagus atau enggak, terus capek karena pegel juga sih.

Ini first fic Yuki di fandom Kurobas, sebelumnya Yuki udah pernah nulis fanfic di fandom lain dengan akun berbeda ._.

Minna-san gimana fanfic abal Yuki? Akashi OOC? Kuroko OOC? Emang iya. /digunting/

Feelnya flat? Alur aneh? EMANG IYA (T^T) Yuki Emang gak berbakat nulis, tapi ini sebagai bukti bahwa kecintaan Yuki pada AkaKuro YEAY!

Oh iya, sedikit penjelasan. Pas di mana AkaKuro naik bis, sampai Kurokonya ditabrak itu emang nyata. Jadi sebelum diambil nyawanya, kuroko minta buat mereka nyelesain kencannya dulu. Kenapa gak ada diberita? Karena keberadaan Kuroko dan Akashi setelah kejadian roller coaster itu dihapuskan. Jadilah seperti itu. Kenapa gak dijelasin? Soalnya bingung mau dijelasin dimananya ._.

Yasudahlah ampuni Yuki karena hal itu. :'v

Readers, Silent readers, serta semua yang mungkin Cuma nyasar ke fanfic ini, terima kasih. Semoga kalian mau menghargai usaha Yuki dengan review :'D

Eits, masih belum tamat Minna-san. Ada bonusnya.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

50 Tahun sesudahnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai crimson dengan warna mata senada itu menatap jalanan didepannya dengan datar. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot pergi ke halte bus disebrang sana?

Salahkan saja supirnya yang tidak mengecek keadaan mobil pribadinya hingga bocor saat dijalanan. Ditambah lagi ayahnya yang sibuk serta supir pribadi milik ayahnya yang sedang sakit membuat supir cadangan yang mengantar ayahnya bolak-balik.

Sebelumnya sang tuan muda sudah ditawarkan untuk menaiki taksi, tapi entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan yang namanya 'bus', hinga disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan menuju penyebrangan jalan dengan tujuan halte di sebrang sana.

Menghela nafas yang berasap karena dinginnya cuaca, sang tuan muda pun memilih untuk mengeratkan syal serta mantel berbulunya yang agak mencolok dikalangan anak remaja.

Dia menunggu, surai crimson itu menunggu hingga lampu berganti menjadi merah. Tapi sesuatu di belakangnya menarik perhatian, sesuatu yang berkilauan disana menyambar matanya.

Dia bukanlah orang yang ingin tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusannya, tapi untuk kali ini dia benar-benar penasaran. Hingga berjalanlah ia menuju sebuah pohon yang sudah tak berdaun untuk mengambil benda itu.

Ia pikir ini benda kecil, ternyata benda ini lumayan besar bahkan lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

Sesuatu yang bentuknya mirip jam saku, ukiran-ukiran cantik mengelilinginya, dan jangan lupakan permata kecil berwarna biru menghiasi bagaikan mahkota. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah adanya lubang kunci disana. Ia tidak melihat adanya kunci disekitar situ.

"Aku mungkin bisa meminta pengrajin untuk membukanya."

Ia memperhatikan bandul –yang bisa dibilang kalung karena memiliki rantai panjang- besar itu, menganggumi setiap ukirannya serta keawetannya. Setelah digosok dengan sapu tangannya, benda ini makin terlihat mengkilap.

Mata merahnya menatap lampu lalu lintas yang ternyata sudah menjadi merah. Remaja itu pun memasukan bandul itu kedalam sakunya dan berjalan dengan santai mengikuti arus.

BUKK

"Ah, sumimasen."

Surai crimson itu memandang anak laki-laki –atau perempuan?- didepannya dengan kaget. Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Maafkan aku." Anak yang mungkin satu atau dua tahun dibawahnya itu kembali membungkuk. Dan si merah pun tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan sampai anak itu beranjak dari hadapannya.

Tapi sekilas ada sesuatu yang menarik dari anak itu. Sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi, ia menarik pergelangan tangannya yang membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Kunci itu… dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Anak bersurai biru langit dengan mata senada itu melirik kalungnya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci yang cukup besar dengan permata kecil berwarna biru dibagian kepalanya.

"Ini milik ayahku, ayahku bilang ini milik kakaknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Pinjamkan padaku."

Surai crimson itu dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan bandul yang baru saja ditemuinya. Dan dengan buru-buru ia mencoba memasukan kunci itu.

CEKLEKK

Baik surai crimson maupun surai biru langit itu menahan nafasnya. Diliriknya sepasang cincin perak yang terdapat didalamnya. Cincin yang jika diperhatikan akan terlihat ukiran S &amp; T.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?" Surai biru itu menatap lawan bicaranya tidak mengerti.

"Aku menanyakan namamu."

"E-eh?" Bola mata itu melebar, ia tak ingin menjawab tapi tatapan orang didepannya benar-benar mengintimidasinya. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sadar kalau mereka masih di tengah-tengah penyebrangan jalan, ia segera menarik tangan anak yang barusan ditemuinya. "Ikut aku."

"T-tunggu! Siapa kau?" Tanyanya begitu pergelangannya ditarik paksa.

Anak didepannya itu melirik, "Aku?"

Surai biru langit masih menatap seakan bicara 'iya-kamu-siapa-lagi?'

"… Akashi Seijuuro."

**~Hontou ni Owari~**


End file.
